<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Lights Are Shining For Us, It Seems by SereneCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322319">All The Lights Are Shining For Us, It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity'>SereneCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinah adores Harley, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Theft, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Harley spend the night out on the roof after their latest theft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Lights Are Shining For Us, It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick tiny something to hopefully provide a few minutes of distraction through this time. Not edited or anything yet, I'll get back around to it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and the title is a slightly changed title from a line from the song Salvatore by Lana del Rey.</p><p>31/03/2020 - Edit-ish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Lance just raised an eyebrow down at Harley Quinn rolled around on the fluffy white blanket that was splattered with red wine stains, tossing around the diamond chains and sapphire rings and ruby earrings that they had swiped at a jewelry store across town.</p><p>"You're no <em>fun</em>," Harley piped up with a squeak and a toss of a gold necklace with a diamond pendant, smacking Dinah in the chest, and Dinah just smiled as she picked up the necklace and looked at it, examining it for a second before screwing up her nose and tossing it to the side.</p><p>The jewelry store had been Harley's idea, which wasn't surprising, because a lot of their off-the-cuff, decided at the last minute ideas <em>were</em> Harley's ideas, because she had seen something pretty in the window as they had been driving past, gotten distracted and decided it was something she wanted.</p><p>The kid, Cassandra Cain, was a good little getaway driver.</p><p>"You don't want some?" Dinah asked, holding up the joint that she had been smoking, it was her second one of the evening and it was some strong stuff, her limbs feeling heavy and her eyelids beginning to slide shut, feeling pleasantly warm despite the fact that they were sitting out on the roof of the rundown apartment they were living in, only a couple of thin blankets strewn around them and fairy lights strung up around the edge of the roof, half of them with their lights blown but the rest of them strongly glowing reds and yellows and greens.</p><p>"No, but I like you when <em>you've</em> had it, pretty bird," Harley smiled widely, eyes flashing, the stain of red lipstick still showing on her mouth, and Dinah just wanted to try and lick it off forever.</p><p>Harley lost interest quick in her jewelry, pushing it to the side and climbing on top of Dinah, shoving her back so that the dark haired girl was laying back on the fluffy blanket, with Harley perched over her lap, strong thighs straddling her waist, and she smoothed her small but very capable hands up over Dinah's stomach and then briefly over her breasts before resting them flat on either side of Dinah's head and leaning forward so that she was braced there, only a few inches away from Dinah's face.</p><p>"And I like <em>you</em>, Harley Quinn," Dinah responded softly but confidently, just staring up at the blonde as she processed the words.</p><p>She took them well, blinking a few times, confusion and questioning flying across her face, before smiling widely and then squealing so loud that it actually made Dinah wince before she was lunging forward to smack her mouth down on Dinah's.</p><p>Harley was one of a kind.</p><p>She was a lot of work.</p><p>She was kind of crazy.</p><p>But she didn't need to be controlled, she didn't need to be treated like a pet or someone's toy.</p><p>She needed a partner.</p><p>That's who Dinah wanted to be.</p><p>Dinah felt satisfied, with the diamonds and rubies and jewels that they had, because Harley could keep what she wanted and they'd fence the rest, and she felt sated from the weed she'd smoked, the joint now fallen from her hand somewhere on the concrete roof to the side, and she felt <em>happy</em> with Harley sitting there on her lap.</p><p>She rested her hands on the curve of Harley's waist, exposed by the neon green bustier she had worn tonight, thumbs brushing against the bare skin, and there was a shiver from the blonde as she caught Harley's bottom lip between her teeth just as Harley was arching up to move away from Dinah, making her hiss a little before her teeth released the flesh.</p><p>Harley's eyes were dark, and Dinah's fingers flexed against her hips.</p><p>"Let me make you feel good, H," Dinah whispered into the stillness of the night, although it was more of a question, leaving it up to her lover to decide when she wanted more, just like she always did.</p><p>Harley hesitated, and Dinah understood that, so she waited, not moving her hands from Harley's hips until she got the all-clear.</p><p>Then Harley was rolling over, using her thighs to pull Dinah with her so that they were rolling with Harley on her back and Dinah stretched over her, settled between her legs, and Dinah <em>knew</em> Harley liked being on top, but she never missed the way Harley's eyes rolled back a little and her eyelids fluttered when she felt the pressure of Dinah between her thighs when her body was the one above.</p><p>Dinah didn't say much, because she never did, Harley was the talkative one among them, but she didn't need to as she slowly unzipped Harley's bustier and then pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her completely nude from the waist up, and then took her time carefully peeling off the black shorts she was wearing and the torn neon stockings that were underneath, all very garish and loud and <em>Harley</em>.</p><p>Once Harley was naked and shivering a little, her bottom lip quivering, Dinah dragged one of the cleaner blankets over them and leaned in, dropping kisses over Harley's chest, and her cleavage and nipples, making Harley whine and sink her fingers into Dinah's thick hair and scratch at her scalp as she tried to hurry things up, but surprisingly, she didn't complain.</p><p>That had to be a first.</p><p>Usually, Harley liked things messy and fast and hard.</p><p>But she also knew that when Dinah was stoned, she liked it slower, headier, more intense.</p><p>It was a give and take.</p><p>Something they had learned over the past year since they had been working together, and more recently, since they had been living and sleeping together.</p><p>As Dinah's tongue lapped between Harley's legs, the blonde started babbling, reaching for her own hair with thick pink streaks, pulling at it and tipping her head back as Dinah's lips closed around her clit, tongue teasing at her entrance over and over again, rolling up and down against her waxed lips, feeling her thighs tense and quake on either side of her head.</p><p>"Di—<em>Di</em>," Harley was whining now, because the silence never lasted long when it was her.</p><p>Dinah didn't need her to ask for more, pressing her tongue inside her heat, her fingers moving to flick at her clit at the same time, and the dual sensations had Harley spilling over in seconds.</p><p>Unlike some assholes who seemed to forget women could come more than once, Dinah kept up going, licking and tasting Harley while pinching at her clit, and it didn't take long before she was orgasming a second time, this time a lot harder, coating the lower half of Dinah's face, thighs tight on either side of her face as she rode out her orgasm, panting above her.</p><p>As Dinah straightened up, she purposefully didn't wipe her face, knowing how much Harley liked seeing the mess.</p><p>Maybe she also liked <em>being</em> a mess.</p><p>But only for Harley, as fucked up and sappy as that sounded.</p><p>"Di..." Harley mumbled, arm scrabbling for Dinah's hips and pulling at netted black cardigan that she was wearing, pulling her forward and across so that she slumped over one of Harley's thighs. "Pretty birdie, you gonna come?" Harley cooed, almost sleepily but still with a devilish curl on her lips.</p><p>Dinah started snapping her hips a bit faster, tightening them on either side of Harley's thigh, riding it faster, the crotch of her denim shorts and thong were riding up between her legs and her body already felt nice and alive from the adrenaline and weed, a good contrast that made her head settle.</p><p>Harley liked it wet and deep and messy and Dinah liked it fast and rough and hard, and Harley's grip began to get stronger as she recovered from her orgasm, jerking at Dinah's hips and watching as the woman started shaking above her.</p><p>Dinah only needed one orgasm, her body shuddering as she slumped forward, breathing heavily and burying her face in Harley's neck, and Harley didn't feel like being mean and overstimulating her like she did some nights, so she let her arms fall back to the blanket, rubbing her fingers against the back of Dinah's leg, surprisingly gentle.</p><p>They didn't say anything soft and gooey after, but they never did.</p><p>That's not who they were.</p><p>But Harley's soft fingers on the back of her neck and Dinah's gentle touch against her hair once her breathing had calmed down were enough.</p><p>And then after, as they lay side by side, staring up at the glittering fairy lights strung around the roof and up toward the stars above them in the murky, Gotham sky that for some reason didn't seem as smoky as it usually did, Dinah couldn't help but smile and squeeze Harley's hand.</p><p>They passed out under the lights, and it was nice.</p><p>It felt like they were all shining for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :)</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene">CalamitySerene</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity">SereneCalamity</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>